


See

by Faramirlover



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lionel’s line in Pilot: ‘You have a destiny, Lex. You’re never gonna get anywhere with your eyes closed!’<br/>Lex keeps his eyes wide open so he doesn't miss a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from fanfiction.net

_“You’re never gonna get anywhere with your eyes closed!”_

Everything about that day is ingrained in his mind, even his father’s harsh reprimand.

So he keeps his eyes open. Watches what everyone around him does or says. Learns how people think, learns how to read them, learns how to see which way a meeting will go from the way people walk into the room and sit in a chair.

He keeps his eyes open and sees everything.

So he knows without even a shadow of a doubt that he hit Clark Kent. He also sees the way the youths eyes drag over his form at any and every opportunity, the way his eyes light up when Clark sees him.

_“Clark? I didn’t see you.”_

Such a blatant lie, not that anyone else seems to notice it. Even if he were only half as observant as he is he would have seen Clark. All he has to do is step into a room and he has Lex’s full attention. His own interest is so clearly reciprocated that he doesn’t care about how obvious he is in his attentions to the teen.

He doesn’t have to look into Clark’s eyes to see the barely concealed want there, it’s in the way he stands, the way he turns his body towards Lex, on open invitation to move closer, but he looks anyway because those eyes are so gorgeous. They never fail to send a thrill of electricity running through him.

_“We have a future, Clark.”_

Most people would be freaked out by that sort of a bold statement but Clark just stands firm, the shadow of a small smile beginning at the corner of his lips and crinkling at the corners of his eyes.

Lex sees the present so clearly that sometimes he thinks he can see glimpses of the future. From here on out it’s gonna be him and Clark 24/7. He can see that Clark is all kinds of special, but together they’re gonna be amazing.


End file.
